muvluvfandomcom-20200223-history
Unlimited/Alternative World
The worlds of Unlimited and Alternative are two of the parallel worlds featured in the expanded settings of the Muv-Luv series, with a similar physical apperance to our own world and the world of Extra, but otherwise diverged heavily from standard history as we know it, beginning with the end of World War II in 1945. Initially sharing an identical history in the form of the new series of events following their version of the Cold War, the history of the Unlimited/Alternative worlds would split again after the 22nd of October, 2001, with Alternative gaining its unique continuation, and Unlimited generating new parallel worlds after that date, the world of The Day After being one of them. History For a comprehensive list of events, refer to the Unlimited/Alternative timeline. The history of the Unlimited/Alternative world's first difference from the others began in 1867, in Imperial Japan, when the shogunate family and anti-shogun daimyo united for a common cause to resist the threat of European and American powers, and established the restoration of imperial rule with a new Shogun and the 5 Regeant Houses of Koubuin, Ikaruga, Saionji, Kujo, and Takatsukasa. History truly diverged from what we know it as at the end of 1944, when the Empire of Japan surrendered unconditionally in the face of a relentless Allied assault, and was allowed to keep its imperial titles and national structure intact. The nuclear bombs that were made by the United States of America were used on Berlin instead to end World War II. With the start of the Cold War, the Empire of Japan was quickly incorporated into the Allies' plans for a military foothold in the Far East against the rising Soviet Union. As the Cold War pitted the USA, her Far East allies, and NATO against the Soviet Union/Warsaw Pact, the technological developments of the two world powers developed at an astonishing rate, with manned spaceflight, unmanned spacecraft and space stations coming into practical deployment well beyond the timeframe of their counterparts in our/Extra's worlds. Technologies that remained experimental or near-future in our/Extra's worlds, like powered exoskeletons, lunar bases, and advanced lightweight composite materials became commonplace, and humanity easily expanded their reach into the stars above. When the BETA were first sighted on Mars in 1958, the scientific community and the world were extremely excited at the prospect of contact with an alien race. The excitement quickly turned into horror when it was confirmed that the BETA also existed on the Moon, and 1967 marked the first hostile contact with the BETA. The war began to tip towards the BETA's favor; 1973 marked the BETA's first landfall on Earth, resulting in what would later be the United Nations' subsequent withdrawal of all forces from the Moon, and the next twenty-seven years would see setback after setback for the forces of humanity, as the BETA overwhelmed them on all fronts. Geographical Features Most, if not all of the natural features of the Earth, still remain the same, up until the 1973 BETA invasion. From there on, the lands around Kashgar have become ravaged by constant warfare and the BETA's strip-mining of the lands, the destruction having expanded in a widening radius as the BETA advanced in all directions for the next twenty-seven years. Most lands mined by the BETA become flat, lifeless plains that are devoid of even the most hardy of lifeforms, plant or animal; even the water from rivers and in the land are extracted. Even beforehand, from 1973 to the 1980s, the Soviet and Chinese armies constantly used nuclear weapons in a massive scorched-earth campaign against the BETA, reducing the land to a radioactive waste long before the BETA set foot there. Perhaps the greatest destructive features of the BETA are their tunneling tendecies and the areas around their Hives. The ground is riddled in branching tunnels, reaching from 2 to 100 kilometers way from the Hive, and the interior is lined with G-Elements. Political Entities The political, and to an extent, the territorial arrangement of the countries and nations in the world of Unlimited, and Alternative, vastly differ from the arrangement that we know of. While most of the nations on the American continent remained the same, the Western European nations formed the European Union, with the next twenty-seven years of warfare shaping the super-organization from a political alliance to a competent political entity representing the will of the European people, as well as being in command of almost all military matters concerning the overall defence of the European continent. The United Nations also has greater power as a unifying force than in our/Extra's world, being tasked with command of space forces, theater-level and above command operations, and organizing major offensives against the BETA, usually with troops loaned from other nations. Despite being labelled a lapdog of the USA, the power the UN wields is still considerable, with UN-led operations and projects representing some of the greatest milestones achieved by humanity in their war against the BETA. The alternative history of the BETA-infested world(s) have also led to the rise of new political entities. The BETA's assault from Kashgar following their landing in 1973 forced the Warsaw Pact into two parts; the original Soviet Union, and the Eastern European nations that were cut off from their parent organization and forced to form the Eastern European Socialist Alliance, which were later absorbed into the European Union as well. In Asia, the South-East Asian region is united under COSEAN, and the Unified Front of China has militarily unified both the People's Republic of China which was driven off the mainland by the BETA advance, and the US-allied Taiwan. The Soviet Union itself now resides in the upper half of Alaska, as a result of a land-lease from the USA; most of their fomer territory is now under BETA coverage, with the exception of the Kamchatka Peninsula and a few clusters of islands around the region. The BETA advance into the Middle East and towards Africa saw the birth of the Middle Eastern Coalition and the African Union. Both forces have allied, and their combined militaries are stationed at the Suez Canal, defending the African continent from BETA invasion. The remaining untouched nations, including Australia and the nations of Africa, have become major resource centers and/or refugee centers, allowing the frontline nations to continue their war against the BETA. Category:Setting Category:Unlimited Category:Alternative